


Транспортирование

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Racist Language, and that such criminals are seated at the end of the plane, author just wanted some humor, author knows that aircraft crew is aware about criminals on the board, but not from main characters, fandom Antagonists 2020, not realistic situation, автор знает что экипаж самолета предупреждают заранее о перевозке преступника, все ради юмора, и что их сажают в хвост самолета, модерн!Ау, нереалистичная ситуация, расистские оскорбления не от главных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Вейзи поручил Гаю транспортировать Робин Гуда во Францию. Самолетом.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Транспортирование

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

Гай пощупал булочку и скривился. 

— Ты не будешь это есть? — тут же спросил Робин и, не дожидаясь ответа, стянул ее, как заправский вор, каковым, разумеется, и был.

Глядя, с каким аппетитом он уминает не первой свежести булочку, Гай отпустил шутку о голодном детстве. 

— Как ты думаешь, это хорошая булочка? — ответил Робин.

— Старая.

— А вот и нет. Я не зря посоветовал тебе ту пекарню в Хитроу. Это качественная булочка, при выпечке которой почти не использовали разрыхлители теста. Разрыхлитель не полезен, знаешь ли. Вот пощупай.

Гай с сомнением оглядел булочку, не зная, издевается ли над ним Робин или говорит серьезно, но все же потрогал. Побывав в руках Робина, она, конечно, стала мягче, но по-прежнему не вызывала желания ее съесть. 

— Разве не иронично, что наше общество так далеко шагнуло в развитии, но использует средневековые ухищрения для привлечения покупателей? 

— Ты просто хотел утащить мою булочку.

— Возможно, — усмехнулся Робин, откусив кусочек.

— Тебе всегда нравилось у меня воровать.

— О, Гиззи, до сих пор не можешь отпустить детские обиды? Я-то думал, поступив на службу шерифа, ты стал мудрее.

— Чего не скажешь о тебе, — нахмурился Гай, игнорируя подколки. — Взрослый ответственный человек не ушел бы разбойничать в леса, чтобы руководить бандой детей в телах здоровых мужиков. И не называй меня «Гиззи».

— Все еще дуешься, что я тебя не пригласил?

Гай почел за лучшее не продолжать эту тему. Он действительно мог бы присоединиться к Робину в его преступной деятельности, если бы случай не привел его на другую сторону закона. Гай оттолкнул руку Робина с булочкой сильнее необходимого, и наручники на другой звякнули, напоминая разбойнику о его положении. Однако Робин лишь улыбнулся, всем своим видом показывая, что его все устраивает. 

— За перевоз арестованного в эконом-классе мне следовало бы потребовать у Вейзи повышения жалования, — проворчал Гай себе под нос.

— Если захочешь в туалет, только скажи — я с удовольствием схожу с тобой, — томно пропел Робин и рассмеялся под злым взглядом Гая.

В целях безопасности руки обоих были скованы наручниками: правая Гая с левой Робина. Чтобы не нервировать пассажиров, Гай поднял подлокотник между ними и накрыл их сцепленные руки пиджаком. Его немного смущало, как это выглядит со стороны, но ради дела можно было потерпеть косые взгляды. К тому же, есть левой рукой, будучи правшой, было ужасно неудобно. Стюардесса, должно быть, подумала, что они настолько влюблены, что не могут перестать держаться за руки, потому что даже не попросила опустить подлокотник при взлете. 

— Тебе не придется меня упрашивать, — продолжал тем временем Робин. — Я даже отвернусь, когда ты спустишь штаны.

Гай продолжал угрюмо молчать, небезосновательно полагая, что Робин просто хочет вывести его из себя. Оставалось вытерпеть еще сорок минут полета, а в парижском аэропорту Робина примет французская сторона. 

Как только Вейзи решился на эту авантюру? И почему поручил задание именно ему, Гаю? Неужто мстит за прошлогоднюю неудачу, когда Робин улизнул из-под самого его носа? Не логичнее было бы предоставить перевоз Робина другому, более опытному офицеру? К тому же, несмотря на то, что они были знакомы с детства, Вейзи с каким-то садистским постоянством продолжал поручать поимку Робина именно Гаю. Последний раз, когда Робин в итоге попался, произошло это скорее случайно, чем благодаря усилиям Гая. Возможно, стоило честно обо всем рассказать Вейзи, а не принимать лавры победителя, но Гай давно присмотрел новый ноутбук, и повышение жалованья оказалось очень кстати. 

Экипаж начал разносить напитки, и, когда тележка поравнялась с их рядом, Робин кинул взгляд на табличку с именем стюардессы и включил обаяние на полную мощность:

— И вам, Лиза, доброго дня. Можно мне два стакана вина?

Обычно стюардессы наливали по одному, но перед Робином никто не мог устоять.

— Вам красного или белого? — расплылась в искренней улыбке Лиза.

— Красного, пожалуйста.

— А вашему партнеру?

Гай возмущенно сверкнул глазами, но Робин наклонился к его уху и прошептал:

— Возьми красное — клянусь, у «Бритиш эйрвейс» оно превосходное.

Гай пожал плечами, и стюардесса приняла это за согласие. Бросив на Робина взгляд из-под ресниц, она сказала, что позже может принести еще вина, если что-то останется для эконом-класса. 

— Очень любезно с вашей стороны, — сверкнул белоснежной улыбкой Робин. 

— Вот не можешь ты без этих своих фокусов, — проворчал Гай недовольно, когда стюардесса уже не могла его слышать.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты: я просто вежливо общаюсь с людьми. — Робин отпил вина и с воодушевлением пустился в рассуждения: — Вот если бы ты был более открыт миру, отбоя от девушек бы не было. Лиза, между прочим, еще при взлете обратила на тебя внимание, а ты сидишь мрачнее некуда и только зыркаешь злобно по сторонам. Бери пример с меня и наслаждайся жизнью, чувак.

— Обязательно, — процедил Гай. — Вот сдам тебя французским властям и сразу же оседлаю радугу с единорогом.

— Ты все перепутал, — почему-то обрадовался Робин. — Надо оседлать единорога и уже на нем скакать по радуге. 

— Пошляк.

— Я не поляк, а истинный англичанин, — возмутился Робин, не расслышав. 

— Да и грабишь ты только соотечественников, — согласился Гай и с удовольствием добавил: — Вейзи даже назвал тебя патриотом-извращенцем. А уж сколько раз ты побывал у него «черножопой подстилкой», «проклятым пидором» и «ебучим клоуном» — не сосчитать. 

— Да он сам гребаный ксенофоб и просто мерзкий старикашка, — возмутился Робин. — И пусть проверится у окулиста, раз считает меня черным. 

— Он фигурально, — не согласился Гай. — Ты же воевал в Израиле, а Вейзи сам знаешь, что об этом думает. И перестань заговаривать мне зубы, я же чувствую, как ты пытаешься вынуть руку из наручников.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, — Робин даже глазом не моргнул, — мне нужно в туалет.

— А не рано? — Гай смерил взглядом пустой бумажный стаканчик. 

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я терпел? — возмутился Робин. — Да ты изверг! Я буду жаловаться Вейзи и префекту парижской полиции! Либо подожду, пока тебя не заест совесть. Либо начну громко проситься в туалет.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдался Гай, — только не вздумай сбежать.

— И куда, позволь тебя спросить, можно сбежать с летящего самолета?

— Выпрыгнул же ты однажды из машины на полном ходу.

— Твои аналогии, Гисборн, как всегда, огонь. 

— Заткнись, Гуд! — Гай грубо дернул Робина на себя и вытащил его в проход.

Робин явно никуда не спешил, потому что встал напротив своего ряда и огляделся. Гай воспользовался этим моментом и одернул длинные рукава своего пиджака и гудовского свитера, чтобы они скрыли наручники. Вновь дернув Робина, Гай пошел в хвост самолета к туалетам эконом-класса. Одна кабинка была свободна, и Гай втолкнул Робина внутрь, попытавшись быстро закрыть за собой дверь, но свободного для выпрямления «гармошки» места не было. Отклонившись слишком сильно назад, Гай случайно толкнул Робина, и оба упали на унитаз. Гай как раз мысленно возносил благодарность всевышнему, что крышка туалета оказалась опущена, как в кабинку заглянула стюардесса и смерила двух мужчин удивленным взглядом. 

— Простите, — произнес Гай, встав на ноги, — мы в порядке.

Обернувшись, он заметил, как Робин игриво подмигнул стюардессе, и та улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ. Гаю показалось, что между этими двумя произошел какой-то молчаливый диалог, который бы ему не понравился, и поспешил закрыть дверь — на этот раз у него получилось. Передвинув рычажок вправо, Гай велел Робину поторопиться. 

— Отвернись, — велел Робин.

— Я и так не смотрю, — фыркнул Гай, но все же встал лицом к боковой стенке.

Звук двигателя самолета заглушал все остальные, кроме спуска воды, и через некоторое время Гай начал нервничать — слишком уж долго Робин справлял свои надобности. Повернув голову, он наткнулся на задумчивый взгляд. Одежда Робина была в порядке, и выглядел он так, будто давно уже закончил.

— Какого черта ты?.. — начал было Гай возмущенно, но тут Робин сделал сразу несколько вещей: вздернул левую руку вверх, а вместе с ней поднялась и правая рука Гая, прижался к нему и поцеловал. 

Гай остолбенел, не зная, как реагировать, а Робин свободной рукой обнял его за талию и вжался в него еще сильнее. Гай ясно ощутил, насколько Робин возбужден, и гипотеза о его притворстве отпала сама собой.

— Так значит, слухи верны? — спросил Гай, отдышавшись, когда Робин отступил на шаг, не встретив желаемой реакции. — Ты действительно гей?

— Я думал, это ты гей, — обиженно ответил Робин. — Был в этом полностью уверен.

— Что ж, раз ты закончил свои исследования…

«Наверное, его интерес мне показался», — подумал Гай с некоторой грустью. Он отпер дверь, и они с большим трудом смогли выбраться из кабинки. Снаружи уже была небольшая очередь с негодованием глядящих на них пассажиров. Пробираясь мимо женщины средних лет, Гай уловил обрывок разговора: «Вот это любовь — даже до посадки дотерпеть не могут», и покраснел. Робин, идущий впереди, как на зло, не спешил. Мимо прошла стюардесса, с которой перемигивался Робин, и приветливо кивнула, глядя Гаю куда-то в район подбородка. «Мы начинаем снижение, прошу всех занять свои места. Самолет совершит посадку в аэропорту Шарль де Голля через тридцать минут», — объявили по громкой связи.

Усевшись, наконец, на свое место, Гай вздохнул с облегчением. Робин взглянул на него и хихикнул:

— Извини.

— Как я должен написать об этом в рапорте? — поинтересовался Гай. — «Сексуальные домогательства помощника шерифа», «покушение на честь и достоинство правоохранительных органов»?

— Я не об этом, — усмехнулся Робин. — Твой рот.

— Что? — Гай коснулся губ и нахмурился — на пальцах осталась капелька крови.

— Немного увлекся, — пояснил очевидное Робин, всем своим видом излучая благодушие. — А за покушение на твой… правоохранительный орган просить прощения не буду. Разве туалеты не для этого используют?

— Ну ты и извращенец, — буркнул Гай под радостный хохот Робина.

— А все же, — сказал Робин через некоторое время, — почему ты пошел служить к Вейзи, а не в полицию графства? 

— У шерифа больше полномочий, — пожал плечами Гай.

— И все?

— Он сам пригласил меня, а мне тогда было все равно, где работать. 

Гай чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд, и ему было неуютно.

— Слышал, он распускает руки, — продолжил Робин, — и что никто у него подолгу не задерживается. Только ты не ушел.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать? — напрягся Гай.

— Хочу предложить вступить в мою банду, — нарочито беззаботным тоном ответил Робин.

— Совсем тронулся? — воззрился на него Гай. — Тебе светит тюремный срок, Гуд, ты об этом еще помнишь?

— Посмотрим, — хмыкнул Робин. 

Когда Гай уже решил, что остаток полета проведет в тишине, Робин вновь нарушил молчание:

— Так что скажешь?

— Что?

— Согласен ко мне присоединиться? — Рука Робина как бы невзначай сжала ладонь Гая, теперь по-настоящему.

— Я не люблю Вейзи, — признал Гай, — но не готов из-за этого становиться преступником.

— Что ж, — вздохнул Робин и отвернулся к иллюминатору, отпустив его руку.

Оставшееся время Гай размышлял, бросая косые взгляды на Робина, но тот больше не пытался заговорить. 

Гай до последнего опасался, что Робин попытается сбежать, но все обошлось. Пройдя по прибытии все формальности, они подошли к месту встречи с принимающей стороной. 

— И все же, — заметил Робин, — Франция меня надолго не удержит. И тебе идет этот костюм.

— Благодарю. 

По направлению к ним шли полицейские в форме.

— Должен тебе признаться, — произнес Гай, помолчав, — я действительно гей.

Робин кивнул:

— Я тоже.

Полицейские были уже совсем близко, и времени на объяснения не оставалось. Гай наклонился к уху Робина и прошептал:

— Найди меня, когда сбежишь.

Робин многообещающе улыбнулся.


End file.
